Interesting Discoveries
by MetaMuse
Summary: Hermione has a few interesting discoveries she tells Severus about. COMPLETE


Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Special thanks to Corazon for beta reading this!   
  
This was written before HP Book 5 came out.   
  
  
  
**Interesting Discoveries**   
  
"Severus?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Severus?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Severus!"   
  
"Yes my love?" he finally answered but still stared down at the reports.   
  
"Look at me."   
  
"What is it my dear?" he still stared down at the reports.   
  
Hermione smiled. He was always like this when he got into scientific reports on the latest potions research. The only way to distract him was to do it physically. She got up from her chair and walked over to him and pushed his chair back a bit and sat on the desk in front of him, covering the reports with her rear-end.   
  
"Hermione!"   
  
"Severus," she smirked.   
  
"I was reading those," he whined.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Then move and let me finish. Grinfolder made this interesting discovery on...." his words trailed off seeing the smirk on her face. "Why did you sit on my reports?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," Hermione answered.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I have made a interesting discovery myself and thought you might like to hear it," she teased.   
  
"Are you?" he asked reverently.   
  
"Am I what?" she smirked.   
  
"Hermione..." he toned.   
  
"Severus..." she mocked.   
  
"Hermione Snape!"   
  
"Severus Snape!" she mocked still.   
  
Severus stood up and towered over the still sitting Hermione on his desk. He braced his palms on the desk, next to her hips and was an inch from her face, "Mrs. Snape, my wife, my love, are you pregnant?"   
  
Hermione grinned mischievously, but stayed silent.   
  
"Hermione, answer me please," Severus begged. They had been trying to get pregnant for several months now as they both wished for children.   
  
Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer and whispered, "In eight months my love, you will be a father."   
  
Severus pulled back to look at her in the eye, "Father?" A slow smile spread across his lips, "I'm going to be a father?"   
  
"Isn't that what we have been trying for?" she teased.   
  
Severus claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.   
  
----------   
  
"Severus?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Severus?"   
  
Silence.   
  
Hermione thought, 'same as last time'. And decided to shorten the episode this time, she walked over to his desk pushed his chair back and sat down on the desk once again.   
  
"Hermione!"   
  
"Severus," she smirked.   
  
"Will you please move? I was reading about Brier's most interesting discoveries...." he trailed off again thinking this scene had played out before. "Hermione, you can't tell me the same news again you just told me 3 months ago!" Severus stared at his 4 month pregnant wife.   
  
"Of course not love, you already know you will be a father," she grinned.   
  
"Then why are you interrupting my reading?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because I've made some interesting discoveries myself today."   
  
"What?"   
  
Hermione stayed silent and grinned. Still to this day she loved teasing her husband of 3 years.   
  
"Hermione, you had your appointment with Poppy earlier today. What did she say?"   
  
"Oh, some interesting things," she simply said.   
  
"Is the baby healthy?" Severus worried.   
  
"Which one are you asking about?" she grinned.   
  
"The only one in your stomach dear!" Severus was annoyed.   
  
"Severus, there is more than just one in my stomach so you will have to be more specific when inquiring the health of a baby," she teased.   
  
Severus' heart stopped. Thump. Pause. More than one baby? Thump. Two? Twins? Thump, thump. A slow smile spread across his lips again. "Twins?"   
  
Hermione kept grinned and shook her head no.   
  
Severus frowned in confusion... no twins? But she said more than one... that means twins. Or did it... "Triplets?" he asked in awe.   
  
Hermione nodded the confirmation with a huge smile.   
  
"Gods!" Severus exclaimed.   
  
"More likes babies!" she teased.   
  
"Could Poppy tell the sex of each?" he asked hurriedly.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And?" Severus asked expectantly.   
  
"Are you sure you want to know love?" she teased.   
  
"Hermione!" he groaned in frustration.   
  
Hermione decided to give in, "Two boys and a girl."   
  
"Wow!"   
  
"So do you like the discoveries I've made today?" she asked light heartedly.   
  
Severus just grinned, stood up and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.   
  
----------   
  
"Severus?"   
  
Silence.   
  
'Oh we are NOT doing this now!' Hermione thought.   
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!"   
  
Severus jumped in his chair at his desk where he was reading about more interesting discoveries from yet another Potions Master in America this time.   
  
"What?" he asked with his nerves shot.   
  
"I know you are reading about more 'interesting discoveries' but I think I have a bigger one this time," she said.   
  
Severus looked at her waiting, "And?"   
  
"You are about to be a father!" Hermione pointed to her seat where her water already broke.   
  
Severus immediately jumped up and ran to his wife, helped her up from the couch and walked to the fireplace. It was privately linked to Hogwart's Hospital Wing just for this reason. They both stepped in and he held her tight as he threw the floo powder into the fire, "Hogwarts, Hospital wing!" and they were gone.   
  
Five hours later....   
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE! You are NEVER going to touch me again!" Hermione threatened, "Or swear to God I'm going to feed your balls to Fluffy!"   
  
Severus cringed at the thought. He had been kicked out ten minutes prior, Poppy was trying to get Hermione ready for birth and then she would call him back in. He was pacing in the next room. He noticed most of the males in the room cringed when Hermione threatened him. Severus looked around to see a roomful of people. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Jonathan Granger, Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy were all the males who looked at Severus with pity and sympathy. The females: Helen Granger, Ginny Malfoy, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Cho Potter, and Kathryn Weasley (Ron's wife) looked at Severus sympathically also, they knew Hermione wanted these children but the birthing process made you act... well insane sometimes. Harry, Ron and Draco each looked the worse though they knew their turns were coming since they each recently found out their wives were pregnant, coincidently all between 2-3 months along.   
  
"SEVERUS, GET IN HERE!" They all heard Poppy holler.   
  
Severus immediately went in and ducked. A book came flying from Hermione who got her hands on one. "Poppy, you said you took all materials away from her!" or she did at least earlier.   
  
"I did! Now come support Hermione," Poppy ordered.   
  
"Keep that bastard away from me!" she furiously said.   
  
Severus paused. Listen to the medi-witch or his very pissed off wife.... but then the contraction was over.   
  
"Severus..." she whimpered tiredly.   
  
Severus was at her side in a heartbeat holding her hand and kissing her head while pushing her hair out of her face.   
  
With many more contractions, curses, bruised hands, humming eardrums from screaming, Severus was the proud father of a little baby boy. Over the next hour he was again the proud father of another baby boy and a baby girl. Poppy and two other medi-wizards looked over the babies while Severus tended to his wife.   
  
"Hermione, you did wonderful. I love you so much!" Severus whispered to her.   
  
Hermione forced her eyes open to look at her husband who was beaming at her. A hush conversation took place between the couple, smiling, kissing and words of congratulations.   
  
Two babies were handed to the mother and one to Severus. The medi-witch and wizards left the new family alone.   
  
"Hermione, I can't tell you how much..." his voice cracked with emotion. "I love you," he whispered so softly but so fiercely, Hermione knew he meant it more than life itself.   
  
"I love you too Severus," she smiled. "Which boy should be Callan Grant and Samuel Cole?" she asked, looking down at her arms where the boys laid.   
  
Severus took a closer look, "This one is Callan." He pointed to the one in Hermione's right arm, "And this one is Samuel."   
  
"Let me see, Angela," Hermione said handing Callan to Severus. "They're all so beautiful," she said.   
  
"Almost as much as their mother," Severus beamed before placing a tender kiss on his wife's lips.   
  
----------   
  
Expletio  
_(End)_   
  



End file.
